meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Random Happy Tree Friends Randomness!
It is a beautiful and sunny day. Cuddles is walking on the beautiful day and stops when he sees Splendid and Sniffles in front of him. Splendid tells Sniffles to pull the lever which is in front of Sniffles, Sniffles then does so and in front of them, there is a challenge on, many axes and sharp weapons is swinging from side to side. Meanwhile, at the other side, Giggles is standing there and smells on a flower. Cuddles noticed Giggles and got hearts in his eyes, falling in love with her. Cuddles suddenly runs past the challenge, and Splendid and Sniffles screams of fear, worried that Cuddles will get himself killed. But Cuddles seems to made it as he doesn't seem dead so he stands behind Giggles and Splendid and Sniffles cheers that Cuddles survived and that the challenge worked. Cuddles waves at Giggles who looks at him. Unfortunately, a bit of Cuddles' hand falls off, revealing that he didn't survive after all and as he falls into pieces, Giggles stares in shock. Giggles then smiles and giggles at her friends in the tea party. Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy laughs as well, until Petunia and Flaky looks at Lumpy and tells him to leave since it is for girls only. Lumpy does as the girls said, leaving with sadness. On the other side of the cliff, Mr. Pickels emerges behind a bush. He notices the girls at the other side and plans to kill them, but stops running as he looks down at the cliff. Behind him, Mime is holding a block to help Mr. Pickels. The pickle takes the block and places it so he can walk to the other side, Mime gives Mr. Pickels more blocks until he stops.... Mr. Pickels looks behind himself to notice that Mime was giving him the same blocks all the time so it is about to collaps, making Mr. Pickels stare in shock. Mr. Pickels and four blocks falls down as he crash lands on the ground. Strange enough, Mime is yet able to not fall as he only stands on one single block which is on air as he just stranges confused at Mr. Pickels' presumed death. Lifty and Shifty is running with 3D Glasses and starts a huge video game console which is revealed to be Space Invaders. Lifty and Shifty puts on the glasses and the stuff from the game is entering outside, out in their world. The Raccoons looks surprised at each other then both starts laughing and ends with a high five. But just as they did so, one of the enemies zapped Lifty and Shifty, causing them to turn immediately into ashes with 3D glasses. The End! Moral: Watch Happy Tree Friends if your mature Deaths: 1: Cuddles got sliced to pieces by Splendid's and Sniffles' challenge. 2: Splendid and Sniffles may end up the same way as Cuddles for testing it. (Debatable) 3: Mr. Pickels falls to his death. 4: Mime may fall to his death as well after a few seconds. (Debatable) 5: Lifty and Shifty got zapped by an alien and turns into ashes. (Note: Now idk if i need to comment, i DID want to do this in Sunday btw, but so still, since i was doing too much stuff, i did this now today on Monday, of course so this time i guess i don't comment, but ya might do and yes this have to do with something btw if ya can guess it, anyway hope ya like it!) Category:Blog posts